


【德哈】柔软沉溺症候群

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: 他们沉溺于彼此爱意的柔软与缱绻，是世界上唯二的柔软沉溺症候群患者。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	【德哈】柔软沉溺症候群

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17  
> 哭包深情德拉科✖️大胸易害羞哈利
> 
> （兑现一下和11老师的口嗨

1  
“哈利…”德拉科从浴室出来走进房间，从背后抱住刚换好睡衣的哈利，头埋在哈利的颈间呼吸着，“你好好闻，我好喜欢你……”  
被扑出的鼻息轻轻挠，哈利因为痒而缩了缩脖子，“…你就是想做了。”哈利捉住了探进自己睡衣衣摆的不安分的手，也感受到了有个硬硬的东西顶着自己的屁股，侧过头对德拉科提问：“你不能在洗澡的时候自己打出来吗？”  
德拉科凑头跟哈利深深地接吻，他不顾本就没有执意阻拦而抓在自己手腕的手，顺着恋人的腰线往上摸，经过结实的腹肌，揉上了哈利胸前的软肉，“有男朋友还要靠手活，我也太惨了点吧？宝贝。”  
“嗯…”哈利轻哼出声，“…轻点捏……”

哈利波特，一个救世主，一个胸怀广阔的男人，一个胸襟宽广的男人…  
也是一个胸很大的男人。  
作为哈利波特的恋人，德拉科马尔福真的觉得自己很幸福，幸福得昏了头：方方面面——哈利体贴又独立，但偶尔也会粘人会撒娇，性格好又能干，总是宠着自己，给了自己好多爱…太多了！关键是还有好身材，“好身材…”德拉科马尔福也真的觉得自己很性福。  
他根本不掩饰自己对哈利和对哈利身体的喜爱，从他恨不得一天24小时时时刻刻粘在哈利身边能看出来，从他几乎天天缠着哈利想要他也能看出来。他很享受哈利娇纵自己的任性和贪心，他也很享受用自己让哈利变得意乱情迷的样子，他还很享受…玩哈利的胸。

你看这会儿，他手摸上哈利的胸就又难舍难分了，他抱着哈利倒进了床，嘴唇代替手指游走在哈利的脖颈胸口小腹乃至性器，手却不想从他胸前离开。哈利的胸大有一部分是他长期锻炼结实的胸肌使然，放松下来的胸肌就成了两团软肉，另一部分，完全是因为德拉科日复一日爱不释手地又玩又揉给弄大的。  
“德…拉科！别…别玩了……”哈利推着德拉科的肩膀，德拉科还埋头在哈利的胯间吞吐，“你是…不打算进来吗？不做就…啊…！”德拉科暂时放过哈利的阴茎，舌头直接滑到了后面轻轻戳刺后穴。  
“…你自己做过了？”德拉科吻了吻哈利的大腿根，“这么软……”他依依不舍地把一只手从软肉上抽离，移到哈利身下揉着他的后面的入口，后面的小嘴正一张一合地期待着进犯。  
“别说了！…洗澡的时候…稍微……嗯哼……”哈利抓着德拉科的肩膀顶起了腰，“快点……”  
“你明明也在期待，不坦率的样子真可爱…”德拉科吻上哈利的锁骨，慢慢又移到了胸前，开始舔咬哈利胸前的殷红，吸得水光发亮又吻下了一串吻痕，手上动作也没停歇，玩着乳肉的手指抠弄着乳尖，哈利咬着嘴唇也忍不住轻轻哼哼，推着德拉科肩膀的手更像是欲拒还迎，食髓知味的哈利挺着胸把没被德拉科舔弄的那边乳头往德拉科的唇边送，而泡在哈利后穴里的手已经塞了三根手指进去，有一下没一下地隔着肠壁按压着哈利的前列腺，把哈利的哼哼声又拔高了三个调。  
“哈利，你自己知道吗，你真的很喜欢被我玩乳头。”德拉科咬着乳尖看着打颤的哈利坏心眼地说出调戏意味的话语，“是不是光靠我吸你奶子你就能射啊？”  
“…滚。”哈利好像真的生气了，他推攘着德拉科让他离自己远一点，甚至用脚抵着他的腹肌把他往远处蹬，“那你别玩了…每次不都是你硬要玩的…我怎么知道我被摸胸会有感觉啊，我也是个男的…变成这样都得是你的责任吧！”  
“哈利…”德拉科讨好地握住哈利的脚腕揉着，俯身靠近此时气场有点带刺的恋人，“我错了…今天任你处置好不好？”  
“真的？”哈利抱着手臂挡住自己的胸，因为用力挤出了一道沟，德拉科又看直了眼，又被哈利踢了一脚才回过神来。  
“是…真的。”德拉科低头想亲吻恋人的唇，却被哈利推着一个失力换了个上下位置，哈利坐在了德拉科的小腹上，他硬得发痛的阴茎，头部正被浅浅地夹在股缝。  
“我今天就让体验一下你平时对我胸为所欲为时我的感觉。”  
哈利学着德拉科的样子对德拉科平坦的胸搓搓揉揉，又俯身亲吻，啃咬吮吸肉粒，印下一个个吻痕，随着哈利动作上下，处在股缝间的头部也被臀瓣滑动磨蹭着，甚至有一下没一下地被夹着，哈利在德拉科胸口伏着又舔又咬的，完全没注意到德拉科逐渐沉下来的眸子。  
“有感觉吗？德拉科，我按你平时总对我做的学了一遍…德拉科？”哈利撑起身子看到德拉科低喘着看进自己眼睛的眼神透露着赤裸裸的侵占，他本能地嗅到了一点危险气息。  
“我后悔了。”德拉科还是盯着哈利的眼睛。  
“什么？德…唔！”德拉科抓着哈利撑在自己手边的手坐直身子吻向哈利，舌头毫不留情地闯进恋人的口腔肆意掠夺空气，然后顺势把人往后倒去，手臂撑在哈利身体两侧，压下身子跟哈利接吻。  
“我后悔了，不能任你放肆了，纵火的小妖精。”说着就扶着阴茎进入了哈利，把他钉在自己身下，哈利紧紧抱着德拉科，德拉科覆在他身上带着他颠簸，哈利的手在德拉科的背上留下了几道抓痕。  
“德…拉……科…！慢一点……啊…呜呜！”哈利眼角红红的，还没出口的和已经出口的呻吟都被德拉科的吻堵在口腔，只能发出小奶猫叫声般的哼哼。  
“舒服吗？宝贝？告诉我…嗯…”德拉科望着哈利盈满生理性泪水的绿眼睛说。  
哈利捧着德拉科的脸，他浅肤色的恋人总是会在情动时连耳尖都漫上红色，“舒服…好舒服……德拉科……我要你射在里面…！”  
“该死…不行，你身体会难受的…”德拉科摸着哈利的脸颊，身下加大了抽插的力度，哈利胸前的软肉被撞出一波波肉浪，德拉科又覆上他的唇缠绵亲吻，手摸上了哈利胸前的柔软。  
“给我！我想要…”哈利在德拉科的唇间说，眼眶容不下的眼泪顺着脸庞落了下来。  
“哈利…！”  
“…德拉…科…！”  
高潮后的两人紧密相拥，德拉科的性器还埋在哈利的体内，他施力收紧手臂，恨不得把哈利揉进自己的身体。  
“德拉科…痛…呜…”哈利声音软乎乎的带着点哭腔，像绒毛扫在德拉科心头，手轻轻推着德拉科的肩。  
“怎么了亲爱的？是那里疼吗？…我刚是有点过火了……”德拉科在哈利脸颊落上一片亲吻，紧紧拥着恋人，不留一点间隙。  
“…别那么用力……”哈利声音小得几乎听不见，德拉科贴在哈利脸颊的嘴唇感受到了皮肤温度的逐渐攀高，“我的胸…被你压着了……”哈利低下头把脸藏进德拉科的肩窝，手指紧紧抓住他的肩膀。  
“对不起！我不知道…”德拉科立刻松了手上的力气，一时之间手不知道该往哪放，“很疼吗…？宝贝。”他把手轻轻搭在哈利的腰上。  
“嗯…还有一点点痛，但是没事……德拉科！”哈利还想着安慰一下搞疼自己的恋人，但他的恋人已经趁他不注意把头埋进了他的胸口。  
“小时候受伤的时候，母亲总是会亲亲我的伤口，然后告诉我那是让疼痛消失的魔法…哈利？不试试吗？”说着已经亲吻起了哈利胸前的软肉，唇瓣偶尔擦过乳尖，哈利又没忍住轻哼出口，身下也起了反应。  
“德拉科！你真是…嗯…哈啊！”想骂的话都没说完，哈利又被德拉科弄得娇喘连连了。  
“哈利，我好喜欢你！”  
“我才不信！！！”

2  
哈利真的有在认真苦恼，日常被恋人玩弄的胸真的在日益变大，如果光是乳肉变大可能还能用正在锻炼胸肌来解释…但是，德拉科马尔福先生，一个体贴完美至方方面面的男人，当然也好好照顾到了哈利的乳头，温柔如轻拢慢捻抹复挑，粗暴如搓捏揉掐牙齿咬，哈利的乳头也逐渐成长为了敏感带之一，随之成长的还有乳头的大小。  
慢慢走入夏天，在大家已经都只穿一件衬衣的季节，哈利却还是每天都在衬衣外面加上一件外套，甚至里面还会有一件纯色短袖打底。  
“兄弟，你这样会中暑的。”罗恩在午餐时看着哈利不离身的外套和他额角渗出的汗，关切地说。  
“谢谢关心，罗恩，我没事，没有很热。”心里话是真的很热。  
“你难道是为了遮纹身吗…？我只能想到这一点，夏天也不露出皮肤……”罗恩停下了咀嚼看着哈利，问出了关键的问题：“你有纹身吗？”  
“你就当我有吧，如果这样能让你不再纠结于这个问题的话。”哈利低头专心于自己的午餐。  
罗恩表情震惊地转着眼珠子，最后还是看着哈利低着的脑袋，“酷啊！兄弟！这么多年我都不知道…能让我看一下你的纹身吗？其实我也一直想去纹……”  
“罗恩！吃饭！”

哈利觉得有必要跟德拉科谈一谈这个问题，晚上又被德拉科袭胸的时候就是时机。  
“德拉科。”从德拉科的吻中抽离出来的哈利语气严肃，用力握住了在自己胸上为非作歹的德拉科的手然后拽出了自己的衣服下摆，“我们谈谈。”  
“…”德拉科被吓到了，哈利上次这么严肃地跟他说话还是几年前面临毕业择业而跟他认真讨论未来的时候，“怎么了宝贝？”德拉科在心里想该不是要把自己从未来去掉了吧，那可不行…  
“我就直说了，德拉科。你收敛一点，不能再这样玩我的…我的胸了。”哈利还是脸红了，“已经影响我的日常生活了…！”  
德拉科哪儿明白这有什么影响到他日常生活的，又不是在大庭广众之下和他…总之还是得先应着，不然等下未来里真的没自己了——这个是绝对要避免的。  
“…宝贝哈利，我知道了…那我们…继续吗？接下来的事情…？”德拉科拉着哈利的衣角轻轻摇晃，低着头抬眼看哈利，表现得楚楚可怜。  
“……你真的脑子里只有这档子事。”虽然这么说了，但哈利还是把自己的嘴唇送回了德拉科的唇瓣间，“As you wish.”  
开始做了德拉科就刹不住车了，哈利的双乳对他的手他的嘴他的脸颊对整个他都有特殊的引力，哈利不停地提醒他要他节制一点，但推拒的话放在娇喘之中就变成了撩拨，德拉科得寸进尺，比平时玩得更用心了，整个胸脯都晶亮晶亮的，奶头已经被吮吸到红肿。  
“德…德拉科马尔福！”哈利两只手捧住德拉科的脸，把他的嘴从自己的胸口移开，被拉起一段距离德拉科还努力够上亲了一口哈利的乳尖，搞得哈利又惊呼了一声，“你！再玩我的胸我们就别再做爱了！不是说这一次，是这以后都别想！跟！我！做！了！”  
德拉科被吓到了，他甚至红了眼眶，抱着哈利就开始道歉，声音还带着鼻音，哈利在想自己是不是说重话了，但他感觉到了德拉科硬着的玩意儿还顶着自己后，就觉得好像也没那么愧疚。  
哈利享受了这么多年来第一次没有被全程玩胸的性爱。

有了第一次就会有第二次，虽然德拉科天天就是盯着哈利发直——视线游离在哈利漂亮的脸和哈利诱龙的胸上，但这段时间的床上活动，德拉科都乖乖听话不碰哈利的胸。  
头几次哈利还感到欣慰，觉得自己的胸日渐变大的境况可以得到有效改善了。也就头几次这么想而已，哈利渐渐感觉有点不对，虽然每次做爱都很舒服，但是总觉得少了点什么，甚至做了几次也觉得欲求不满。  
于是这天晚上，德拉科解开了哈利的睡衣扣子，抱着他的腰吻上他的肩颈，在接了一个很长的吻后，德拉科往下游走，却没有在胸口处停留。做好了前戏后哈利被进入，面对面的姿势，德拉科把床上的哈利捞起来抱住，两个人都是坐着，德拉科的性器在哈利的身体里也进得更深，喘息交错。  
虽然被填满着，哈利却觉得还不够，他顺从本能挺起腰胸，向吻着他锁骨的嘴唇送去自己的乳首，谁知嘴唇的主人径直别开了头回避着，这引起了哈利的不满，他挂在德拉科脖子上的手上移抱住了德拉科的头，用按地强迫德拉科直面自己的胸，德拉科抵死挣扎——相信我，现在的场面与其说是做爱不如说是在搏击。德拉科手上找不到着力点，撑在软软的床垫上只能让他更往哈利的方向靠，就一秒，他就卸了一秒的劲，他整个脸都被拉着埋进了哈利的胸间，哈利双臂用力抱着的动作让他的乳肉贴上了德拉科的双颊。  
哈利还晕乎乎的，刚刚一顿动作让德拉科进得更深了，现在他的东西正堪堪蹭着自己里面很敏感的那个点，“德…德拉科，叫你舔的时候…你就给我舔！你要这么抗拒的话…就…就干脆别做了……！”  
德拉科没有出声回应，哈利突然感觉自己胸前有点湿润。  
“…德拉科？德拉科？”哈利赶紧松开手，德拉科马上抱着他的腰，脸埋进他的肩窝，金发挠着他的脖颈，哈利觉得肩膀一阵湿热，他回抱住德拉科一手摸着他的背，一手绕到身后确认了一下他们相连的地方，“怎么了德拉科？我刚让你受伤了吗？还是你在外面受委屈了？……别哭啦…啊！”  
德拉科突然把哈利扑进床上，双臂撑在他肩膀两侧，哈利双腿缠上德拉科的腰，手还没来得及揽上爱人的脖子就感受到一滴又一滴的泪水滴落在自己脸上，于是他伸手捧着德拉科的脸给他擦眼角的泪，“德拉科……”  
“哈利…你实话告诉我，你是不是不要我了……？”德拉科表情好委屈，他又开始一下一下地用下面撞进哈利的里面，哈利不由得圈住了他的脖子，“上…上上上上上次做的时候，你跟我说再玩你的胸你就不要我了…我就一直……一直忍着没摸…”他哭得更凶了，不住地抽泣，“结果今天…今天你又要我舔它们，不舔你就也不要我了……哈利…”德拉科深吸了一口气，身下的动作也停下了，“哈利……你是不是不想跟我谈了…这次是我们最后一次做爱是吗…？”说完，他手摸上了哈利的脸颊，擦掉自己胡乱滴上去的泪水，然后亲吻哈利的唇角，然后又撑起身子，“我不想你丢掉我…哈利……”  
哈利被吓到了，自己的话居然在德拉科听起来是这个意思吗，他突然觉得好难过，“德拉科，对不起…我…”  
“你不要道歉…你没有……你没有对不起我哈利…一定是我不好…”  
“不是！你听我说…我只是…我只是……不想我的胸变太大了，最近穿衣服…会突出来，我不想别人看到…”  
“所以…你就想跟我分手吗？”德拉科抽泣着，“…哈利…我可不可以不跟你分开…？”他显然已经被悲伤包围，甚至有点失神了，只是悲观地重复地问哈利是不是不要他了。  
“你冷静一点听我说！德拉科！…嗯！”哈利猛地用大腿夹紧了德拉科的腰，引得自己里面一阵收缩，德拉科嘶了一口气，似乎从自己的悲伤氛围里跳脱出来了一点点，“德拉科！我没有不要你！我怎么会不要你？你明明也知道的…我不能没有你……”哈利也染上了哭腔，他暗自懊悔自己居然让男朋友不安成这样，心里不断骂着自己自己真是个好差劲的男友。他把手插进德拉科的发丝间稍稍使劲，示意德拉科低头和他额头抵着额头，“亲爱的，我真的不是你想的那个意思…唔嗯…”德拉科用嘴唇堵住了哈利的嘴。  
“太好了…你没有不要我，哈利…哈利……我爱你…”德拉科一边叫着爱人的名字一边耸动着腰，“…宝贝，你希望我怎么做？告诉我？”他脸上还挂着眼泪，眼眶里积着不少。  
“都可以，哈啊…德拉科…！都可以！”哈利小声尖叫着和德拉科欢爱，“都随你喜欢…！”

德拉科又过上了可以玩自家宝贝恋人奶子的生活，经过这次他自己脑补出的失而复得剧情让他更明白了珍惜，也学会了一点点节制。

3  
很快步入盛夏，哈利的生日也到了，德拉科向哈利送上了他精心挑选的礼物。  
“德拉科马尔福，你这是什么意思？”哈利满心欢喜拆开精致的包装，却从盒子里拎出了一件墨绿色的胸罩——再瞅了一眼下面还有一件暗红色的。  
“怎么样？两件还可以换洗。”德拉科挑了挑眉，看起来有些得意，“我特意挑的，没有钢圈，尺码肯定也是刚刚好，凭我的手感挑的，一定不会出错……”  
话还没说完，哈利已经把胸罩丢到了他的脸上，“你是笨蛋吧！德拉科！你自己留着穿！”说完气鼓鼓地起身进了房。  
“我也不想别人看到你的胸嘛…隔着衣服也不行，得遮严实点，只有我可以看……”德拉科拿着那件墨绿色的内衣撇着嘴看向紧闭的房门，嘟嘟囔囔的样子委屈极了。  
而跑进房间的哈利立刻追加下单了男士用乳贴——比起生气，他更多的是在害羞。  
于是因为过度害羞，哈利一整天都没给德拉科好脸色看，德拉科想尽办法想博得心上人的笑容也没有成功，他又想哭了，疯狂反省自己怎么偏偏在哈利生日这天把事情搞砸惹得爱人不高兴了呢？  
晚餐时间的时候缓和了不少，德拉科做了一大桌子好菜给哈利，甚至捧上了一个手作蛋糕——和当年海格送给哈利的蛋糕外形配色都如出一辙，只是字体换成了马尔福风格的华丽字体。  
“亏你能在上面写出这么好看的字。”哈利知道德拉科偷偷练了很久做烘焙和裱花，他吃了一口满含爱意的蛋糕，“…很好吃，我好喜欢…谢谢你德拉科！”  
抓住一个人的心就要抓住他的胃，德拉科再次赞颂这句话的正确性，“你喜欢就好！宝贝，生日快乐！”他在心里暗喜哈利终于开心一点了。

“我去洗澡…嗯还有准备一下。”哈利走进浴室前这么说。  
先行洗完澡了的德拉科坐在床上愁着想怎么样才能让哈利高兴，很偶然地，他瞟到了一旁的内衣……

他们做爱总是用一个深吻宣告开始，哈利从浴室出来，一边膝盖跪上床，动作拉扯开了浴袍，半勃的性器隐隐约约，德拉科凑过来跟哈利接吻，抱着哈利的腰让他坐到自己怀里，哈利开始伸手解德拉科的睡衣扣子，“明明知道要做…还扣得这么严实，你是不是给我添堵……噗…哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！德拉科！你这是…？”哈利看到解开的睡衣衣襟里露出了那件墨绿色的内衣出现在德拉科浅白肤色的胸膛上，胸前布料和皮肤之间还空了一些空间，“德拉科，你知道吗，墨绿色真的很衬你。”即使是出现在这样的装扮上。  
“你终于笑了。”德拉科也笑弯了眼睛，“哈利…对不起，今天一早就惹你不高兴了，你一天都没笑。”他伸手摸哈利的脸，另一只手在哈利腰间揉着，“我真的有反省啦…！不要生气好不好，好宝宝…”  
“德拉科…”哈利钻进德拉科的怀抱，头顶抵在他下巴轻轻蹭，“谢谢你…我没有生气……我就是有点…嗯…太害羞了。”他抬头亲亲恋人的下巴，“对不起，又让你不安了。”  
德拉科低头正好对上了那汪明亮又纯粹的绿色，“不要道歉啦，是我先不对的，宝贝。”德拉科吻了吻哈利的额头，“作为补偿，我准备了另一份礼物。”边说边努力背过手解开了那件内衣脱下放到一边。  
哈利戴上刚接吻时才取下的眼镜，“让我看看你准备了什么好东西？德拉科。”然后抱着手臂，表情看起来饶有兴趣。  
“这个嘛…”德拉科伸手摘下了哈利刚戴上的眼镜放上床头柜，然后回过身抱着哈利倒在床上，吻吻哈利的唇角，眼神柔软的灰蓝色眼睛望进洋溢着温暖的碧绿色，“是我，我的身体，我的爱情，我的人生，我的全部，都是给你的礼物，你就好心收下吧。”  
“嗯～”哈利抑制不住嘴角的笑意，眯着眼睛看德拉科，单音节发音的结尾上扬。  
“你该不会说觉得不够好吧？”德拉科眼里闪过的一丝惊慌被哈利尽收眼底，“除此以外我想不到更好的礼物了…”  
“我还以为早就是我的东西了呢。”哈利坏心眼地欺负自己表情又委屈了起来的男友，“我很乐意收下，谢谢你，德拉科，这是我这辈子最幸福最好的礼物了——我是说，对我来说不会有比你更重要的了。”  
他们接吻，做爱，沉溺于彼此爱意的柔软与缱绻，他们是世界上唯二的柔软沉溺症候群患者。

第二天哈利收到了一枚刻了德拉科的名字的戒指，他注意到递给自己戒指的那只手上也有同样的戒指，想必上面刻着的是自己的名字吧。  
“别误会，哈利，这不是婚戒，我求婚不会这么草率的…。我只是…该死，宣示主权！告诉所有人你是我的！”德拉科别开视线不与哈利对视。  
“把你的取下来给我。”哈利伸出手。  
“？！为什么，你要扔了吗？”德拉科捂着戴戒指的手回头。  
“我是觉得它应该由我来给你戴上，在你把我那枚给我戴上之后。”哈利看着戒指上恋人的名字，并不是像机械定制出的精致字体，他猜想大概是德拉科自己刻的吧，“不要的话我就自己戴了…”说着就准备把戒指往中指上套。  
“给你！”德拉科拉住哈利的手，把自己的戒指取下来交给哈利，又接过了哈利手上刻着自己名字的那枚。  
“你是我的。”德拉科边给哈利戴上戒指边说，“你说墨绿色很衬我，那你绿色的眼眸就只能为我停留。”他拉过哈利的手吻了一下戴戒指的手指，“没有你的目光相伴，我会变得黯淡失色。”  
“我是你的。”轮到哈利给德拉科戴上，“我接手了，你从今以后的爱情和人生，你的全部，都只能是我的。”他踮起脚揽上德拉科的脖子和他接吻，“你没机会后悔了。”  
“荣幸之至，哈利。”德拉科含着哈利的唇瓣说。

能把交换情侣戒指搞得像是婚礼现场说誓词的，找遍全世界也只有德拉科马尔福和哈利波特了吧。

Fin.


End file.
